swuechofandomcom-20200214-history
Mackerras
Decription of Genera and Speces 1 the Plotyzosteria Group 1.1 Genus Polyzosteria Diagnostic features.-Large, apterous Polyzosteriini, distinguished from other apterous genera of the tribe by the margins of the pronotum forming low, rolled edges, not swollen nor angularly raised, angles of T7 being acute, tarsal segments being bare, and the dorsal surfaces of the tibiae usually being flattened with the spines in 2 rows. 1.2 Genus Euzosteria Diagnostic features. Usually medium-sized, apterous Polyzosteriini, distinguished from other genera of the tribe by the margins of the pronotum being angularly raised, giving the tergum an excavated appearance; the posterior margin of the metanotum being straight or slightly convex in the midline. 1.3 Genus Zonioploca Small to medium-sized, apterous Polyzosteriini, distinguished from other apterous genera of the tribe by the lateral margins of the pronotum being smoothly swollen, those of the metanotum very slightly or not at all swollen, the angles of T7 being acutely produced, the dorsum being tuberculate or pitted, the tarsal segments being bare. 1.4 Genus Eppeertia Medium-sized to large, apterous Polyzosteriini, like Zonioploca, but more thickset; with all thoracic margins thickened in furcata group. 1.5 Genus Megazosteria Large, apterous Polyzosteriini, distinguished form other genera of the tribe by having very broadly expanded thoracic margins with slightly upturned edges giving a shallowly excavated apperance to the pronotum the posterior margin of the metanotum being concave in the middle third and convex laterally on each side, obscuring nearly all T1. 1.6 Genus Desmozosteria Medium-sized to fairly large, apterous Polyzosteriini, distinguished from other genera of the tribe by the lateral margins of the pronotum being smoothly swollen ( at least to some extent). the angles of the abdominal terga being rectangular or forming minute projections the surface being pitted, but not tuberculate the tarsal segment being bare. 1.7 Genus Anamesia Medium-sized to fairly large, apterous Polyzosteriini, distinguished from other genera of the tribe by the thoracic margins not being swollen or upturned the pronotum usually being considerably narrower than the mesonotum, and often rather flattened the angles of all abdominal terga being rectangular or obtuse the dorsum being pitted, but not tuberculate the sclerites R2a and R2b of the male genitalia being smoothly rounded without suprlike process. 1.8 Genus Pseudolampra Medium-sized, apterous Polyzosteriini, similar to Anamesia, but distinguished from it by being soft body, and somewhat egg-shaped; often speckled like Epilamprinae having small, dark, spur-like processes on the sclerites R2a and R2b of the male genitalia. 1.9 Genus Cosmozosteria Medium-sized, oval or ovoid, apterous, slightly convex Polyzosteriini, distinguished from other genera of the tribe by having dorsum of thorax relatively smooth and that of abdomen becoming progressively ridged and tuberculate posteriorly angles of T6 and T7 forming short, sharp projections male genitalia with R1 ending with 2 finger-like processes set at right angles to each other, and with R2a and R2b armed with strong darks spurs spines on the dorsal surfaces of the tibiae in 3 rows tarsal claws decidedly asymmetrical. 2 the Platyzosteria Group (VIII) 2.1 Genus Platyzosteria Usually medium-sized to large, occasionally small; oval and convex or flattened; apterous or with vestigial tegmina; no wing vestiges;dorsal surface usually smooth and shining to the naked eye, sometimes obviously rugose or scabrous, always microscopically pitted or wrinkled, with minute hairs; predominant colours black, brown, deep reddish brown, occasionally yellow. Distinguished from other genera of Polyzosteriini by 1 the pronotum usually being smoothly convex, without upturned edges; 2 the dorsal surface being smooth,rugose, or scabrous, but not covered with closely set rounded tubercles as in some species of Zonioploca; 3 the angles of T2-T7 being acute, especially those of T6 and T7 which sometimes form long tapering spines; 4 the tibiae being triseriately spined on their dorsal surfaces; 5 the ventral surfaces of the metatarsi being bare( subgenera Platyzosteria and Leptozosteria) or spined ( most of subgenus Melanozosteria). subgenus Platyzosteria The larger species are usually smooth and somewhat flattened (melanaria group), or scabrous and convex (scabra group), in contrast to the larger species of the subgenus Melanozosteria which are usually smooth and convex. The smaller species are usually scabrous and convex. Thorax.-Usually apterous or with small vestigial tegmina, not usually separated from mesonotum for more than about one-half of its length. Legs.-Fore coxae usually fairly smooth; femoral comb often restricted to distal half of margin, sometimes occupying two-thirds or more of margin; tarsi short and bare, hind metatarsus not longer than the remaining segments together, its pulvillus produced for nearly whole length; claws asymmetrical. Abdomen.-Tergal angles usually all sharply produced, including those of T9; lateral margins of T7 and TI0 often serrate; posterolateral margins of S7 and S8 in male usually serrate or tuberculate; cerci often short, sometimes long. subgenus Melanozosteria The larger species are usually plump and smooth, in contrast to those belonging to Platyzostevia (s.s.) which are either rather flattened and smooth, or convex and scabrous. When vestigial tegmina are present they are often separated from the mesonotum for almost its whole length. Apterous species are usually small. Fore coxae are often strongly pitted or ridged and with hairs or spinules; femoral comb composed of fairly large spines usually of unequal size, occupying from about two-thirds to almost whole of margin; tarsi may be short or fairly long, hind metatarsus may be short with a short row of spines, or few spines, or occasionally no spines, or it may be long and strongly spined; spines sometimes present on mid metatarsi and fore metatarsi; claws usually asymmetrical, occasionally symmetrical or practically so. Posterolateral angles of T2-T5 are acute, usually short and little produced, those of T6 and T7 sharply produced, those of T9 usually blunt; lateral margins of T7 and TI0 smooth or serrate; posterolateral margins of S7 and S8 in male usually smooth; cerci usually long and stout. … subgenus Leptpzosteria Large to very large, broadly oval, flattened, apterous; dorsum smooth, lateral margins of proximal abdominal terga strongly serrate; sterna scabrous and serrate laterally. Head.-Somewhat flattened, usually smooth, shining, sometimes depressed and slightly rugose. Thorax.-Very broad, mesonotum and metanotum usually as wide or wider than abdomen, surface smooth with some shallow depressions, microscopically rugose; margins slightly thickened; no trace of tegmina but angles of metanotum usually slightly produced. Legs.-Coxae smooth, borders usually pale and processes brown; spines of femoral comb usually small, sometimes reduced in number to 3-8, usually confined to distal third of margin, spines on posterolateral margin of fore femur sometimes reduced to 3 and placed near distal end; middle femora usually flattened proximally,the ventral groove being more or less obliterated in its proximal third; spines on middle and hind femora reduced in size and sometimes in number; tarsi short and bare as in subgenus Platyzostevia; all pulvilli and arolia large, claws usually only slightly asymmetrical. Abdomen.-Sometimes appears abnormally extended with the smooth anterior part of each tergum visible; surface and posterior margins of terga fairly smooth, surface of 77 often beset with short stiff hairs; lateral margins of proximal terga sometimes uneven or serrate, those of T6 and T7 always serrate; angles of T2-T7 …